Good Hair
by Sailorjj07
Summary: In which Lacey admires Danny's hair.


Good Hair

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: Yo~! I've always been a huggggeee fan of Dacey, so I decided I'd test the waters with a one-shot. This is the first story in "hair" themed fics across multiple fandoms. Check the others out too!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

Summary: In which Lacey admires Danny's hair.

Lacey lived for lazy days like this. With the sound of heavy raindrops pouring around her ears, and her man laying next to her on the couch, she wanted nothing more than to live this way forever.

It was a wonderful, blissfully boring Sunday in the Desai household. Both Danny and Lacey were off for the day, and there were no errands to run; no Sunday dinners to attend. They had laid in bed until well into the afternoon, until their growling stomachs had forced them out of the comfortable bed. After eating, the goal for the day was to become the ultimate couch potatoes. So far, they were doing a great job at that.

Not breaking her gaze from the TV, Lacey slowly ran her fingers through Danny's hair. Moments later, he made a small sound at the back of his throat at her actions, and she couldn't help but look down at him and giggle.

"I didn't know I was married to a cat," she said smugly, amused at the relaxed look on her husband's face.

Danny stuck his tongue out at her, gently removing her hand from his hair, and intertwining his fingers with hers, "What can I say? My hair is my ultimate weakness."

"Daniel Desai! I thought I was your ultimate weakness?" Lacey asked, lifting her eyebrow in mock offense.

Immediately, Danny sat up and pulled her body closer to his, pressing a kiss into her check, "You, my dear, are definitely my second ultimate weakness."

Lacey swatted at him, "Is that even a thing? You're making stuff up."

Danny grinned and turned his gaze back to the TV, "Lace, there's nothing wrong with second place. I hear it's pretty comfortable there."

Lacey pinched him, "I cannot believe you're insinuating that I am second place to your hair."

"But look at it! Its so long and luxurious," to further illustrate his point, Danny shook his raven locks, and then finished it off with a dramatic hair flip.

"Oh my God," Lacey burst into a fit of giggles, hardly paying attention to the TV now. She decided to play along with Danny, "So what do you do to keep it so 'long and luxurious', Danny?"

"Well Lace," Danny leaned in, lowering his voice as if he was going to tell her a secret, "You know how the bottle says 'wash, rinse, repeat'? I do it three times, instead of only twice."

Lacey grinned as she let out another peal of laughter, absolutely amused by her husband.

"Well I guess that means I need to touch it more often!" And since there was no time like the present, Lacey proceeded to pet Danny's head.

"Really? Right now?"

"Well haven't you heard of that old wives tales?"

"What? What's that?"

"Well, when you see people with 'good hair', you're supposed to touch it. You've never heard of that?"

Danny gave her a curious look, taking Lacey's hand and holding it so he could focus on what she was saying. It was hard to pay attention when she was touching his hair so much.

"Lace, I've never heard of anything like that. What're you talking about?

"Well…. I used to hear this from my grandma all the time. If you touch the head of a person with good hair, then your children will have good hair too!"

Danny looked at her incredulously, and tried not to laugh, "Whhhhhaaattttt? That can't be true at all! You mean your Mom gave you great hair by touching a bunch of people?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that makes up wives' tales!" Lacey giggled again, as Danny reached out to tuck her fallen bangs behind her ear. He trailed his hand down the single lock of hair, tugging on the bottom of it. Lacey bit her lip and diverted her gaze so she wouldn't blush. Danny definitely liked pulling hair…

"I would imagine that the parents of a child determines their hair quality."

"Well duh. I didn't say it made any sense, I'm just saying what I heard."

Lacey gingerly placed her hand on her stomach, looking down at the slight bulge that was growing there, beneath her shirt.

"So you think little Danny Jr. is going to have bad hair or something?" Danny placed his hand over her's, rubbing her belly softly.

"What? No! Are you kidding? With a Papa with such 'long and luxurious' hair as yours, I have no doubt that every pregnant woman in town will want to touch it." Lacey paused, then glared up at Danny, "Also, we're totally not naming our kid Danny Jr."

"Whhhhaaattt? Lace, come on! Danny Jr is absolutely the most original name ever. Everyone will know that he's my kid." Danny gave Lacey's belly one final pat, then turned to look up at her with another grin.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure everyone will know its your kid, regardless."

Danny wiggled his eyebrows, "Wanna touch me some more to make sure?"

Lacey blushed, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen, "Danny, you pervert!"

Laughing Danny stretched out fully on the couch and turned back towards the TV, "Heeeeyyy! I'm just try to ensure that my child has great hair!"

~The End~


End file.
